Blunk
Blunk Character Voice Actor Season One Season Two First Appearance Blunk Steven Jay Blum 25 episodes 20 episodes "It Resumes" Appearances (Season 2): A is for Anonymous, B is for Betrayal, C is for Changes, D is for Dangerous, E is for Enemy, F is for Facades, G is for Garbage, I is for Illusion, J is for Jewel, K is for Knowledge, N is for Narcissist, O is for Obedience, P is for Protectors, Q is for Quarry, R is for Relentless, V is for Victory, W is for Witch, X is for Xanadu, Y is for Yield, Z is for Zenith Blunk is a small and smelly creature who lives on Meridian. He is a Passling, a short toad goblin like creature who travels through the dimensions to find and steal goods to sell. Blunk was captured by Prince Phobos and put in a cell that you had to climb up to get out of. After trying to escape over 3700 times, he got prisonmates, Caleb and Will in his debut in "It Resumes". Both took an immediate disliking to the extremely smelly Passling, but knew they had to work with him to escape, until the other Guardians arrived and saved all three. The prison keeper Vathek was actually a spy for the rebel army and had given Caleb the key to escape once he had found a way to climb to the top. Caleb had a place he was supposed to put the key during his escape so Vathek wouldn't be discovered as a traitor, but Blunk found it and stole it. Blunk went to Earth with Caleb and the Guardians and quickly made a home there: the Silver Dragon's dumpster. Blunk learned about Earth and constantly took goods from Earth to sell to the Meridianites. In "The Key" Caleb learned that Blunk had taken the key from its hiding spot, as Vathek had already been suspected by Phobos to be a spy. Caleb and the Guardians went to Meridian and were able to frame the high-ranking guard of Phobos, Raythor, of stealing the key. Vathek was saved but the Guardians and Caleb continued to dislike Blunk. Blunk, being able to sniff out portals, frequently went to Earth and back. Half the time he was in Meridian finding goods, helping the Guardians and selling to customers, and half the time he was in Earth finding goods, helping the Guardians and sniffing out portals for them. Once, Blunk got a cold and was treated by his mother. Blunk always helped Caleb in his missions, and when he was almost eaten by Cedric and Miranda, Caleb demanded a left-behind guard, Tynar where was his "friend". Blunk was so happy at Caleb and from then on sticks to him. In "The Stolen Heart" Blunk was framed for stealing the Heart of Kandrakar, which an evil, greedy passling named Jeek had done. He suddenly became an outlaw to them, but decided to prove his innocence. Blunk found a portal to Meridian and combated Jeek for the Heart, just before it was going to have gone to Prince Phobos and Cedric. The Guardians arrived and helped Blunk, forgiving him. In "The Final Battle" Blunk wanted to prove that he was a warrior, not a scavenger and helped fight Cedric with Matt. Meridian was freed but Blunk decided to continue to go to Earth and back. Blunk was one of the many allies of the Guardians that were summoned to Kandrakar to meet the Oracle and his Council. Blunk was excited to have found a new world because it meant new items to sell. When the Oracle caught Blunk stealing, he gave Blunk the Tooth of the Tonga, allowing him to create folds in the universe to traverse dimensions now that the Veil had been lowered and no more portals existed. In "B is for Betrayal", "F is for Facades" and "I is for Illusion", Blunk proved useful in sniffing out the Knights of Vengeance through the extremely smelly rhino Crimson. He can be easily persuaded into do other people favours in exchange for something else, usually garbage. In "G is for Garbage" Blunk rediscovered the Horn of Hypnos, capable of turning innocent people into mind slaves to the user. Blunk outtraded Jeek for it, and used the Tonga Tooth to create a fold to go to Earth to give to the Guardians, but Jeek who had followed him to Earth stole it. Blunk tried to tell Irma this but Irma was mad at Blunk for putting all his garbage in her parents' garage. Blunk eventually got the message through and when the Knights of Vengeance got ahold of the Horn, they used it to make Jeek, Will, Matt, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin into Trance Marchers. Irma had to team up with Blunk to free their friends and avoid hearing the Horn. Blunk took Irma to his secret garbage hideout, but Jeek was able to sniff them out. Blunk tried to remember the tune that broke the spell to the Horn, but couldn't. Eventually the two got along and Irma apoligized to Blunk for all the mean things she said to him. In working together, they were able to avoid the spell, destroy the Horn, and free their friends once Blunk remembered the tune. Blunk continued to be useful in sniffing out villains and being the messenger as shown in "J is for Jewel", "K is for Knowledge", "N is for Narcissist", and "O is for Obedience". Blunk went with the Guardians to Zamballa, and helped them battle Nerissa and her Knights of Destruction. In "Q is for Quarry" Will hired Blunk to spy on her dad's new fiance, Sarina Sanchez, suspecting she may be a glamoured Nerissa. Blunk was competent at finding out that Sarina wasn't Nerissa. Blunk played a major role in "R is for Relentless" where he had to help Hay Lin fold to different dimensions, including Earth, Meridian, Kandrakar and Zamballa to avoid Nerissa getting ahold of Yan Lin. Blunk learned that Nerissa had put a tracking spell on his Tooth, making Yan Lin falling to Nerissa inevitable. Blunk reappears in "V is for Victory" and "W is for Witch" where he helps the Guardians try to get Phobos accustomed to Earth and to defeat Nerissa. When Phobos takes siege on Meridian in "X is for Xanadu" both he and Caleb are captured in the Battle of the Infinite City. Blunk and Caleb are sentenced to death by Phobos, but Taranee, Will and Raythor (now on the good side) are able to free both of them. Blunk goes to Kandrakar where he reunites with his Mama. Blunk participates in the final battle of Kandrakar where he helps Caleb, Gargoyle and Sandpit defeat Miranda. After that, Blunk returns to Meridian and continues to smuggle. Category:characters